Mystogan's Journies
by Mystryx
Summary: This story follows Mystogan during the arcs of Fairy Tail, this isn't based 100% on lore but does include the events from the anime.
1. Chapter 1: Mystogan's Backstory

**(Before i start, i will be returning to Malon's Sweet Dream but i haven't had the urge to work on it. Hopefully writing a different story will help with it. Thank you for understanding 3)**

 **(I will be referring to Edolas Jellal as Mystogan during this)**

 **Mystogan's Backstory**

Mystogan was born as king Faust's son and prince to Edolas, He spent most of his life in his father's shadow.

When he turned 6, Mystogan heard of a concept called guilds that his father outlawed a while ago, while researching guilds he learned of a thing called magic. He went to his father to ask to learn the arts of magic. "Father, i want to learn magic" Mystogan said sternly

"Very well, but tell me. How do you know of such a power?" King Faust asked

"I overheard the townsfolk talking about guilds so i did research" Mystogan said with pride that was quickly shut out by his father's angry face.

"I will get the court mage to assist you right away" Faust was annoyed at Mystogan learning about illegal guilds.

 **Later that day**

The mage came to Mystogan's room with a staff. "What's that?" Mystogan asked excitedly. The staff had a ring at the end of it with a wrap around the base of the circle where the staff meets.

"This is a magic staff, it is very powerful and must not be cost at another person unless in battle." The mage distressed over giving such a powerful weapon to a young kid.

"How does it work and what does it do?" Mystogan was happy he was given so much power to learn with.

"This staff is capable of stealing another person's life force (later in earthland it will be magic power), it is also able to cast 2 offense spells. The first one is able to launch a magic ball at the enemy and the second place a magic rune above them. To use the staff you raise and point the staff at the enemy and the magic works itself." The mage explained to Mystogan. "We will go and ask king Faust where we can practice". Mystogan and the mage walked to the throne and asked the king where they can try the staff.

"Take a few of the captured exceeds to the courtyard and use them as targets" The king always does these types of acts and Mystogan hated it. They took some exceeds and tried the staff, Mystogan wished farewell to each of them as they either got their life drained or blown up. Mystogan was clearly a natural born staff user as he possessed high power with them.

"I forgot to mention the final ability of the staff, it opens a portal to Earthland called Anima. You raise the staff and yell ANIMA, You cannot, CANNOT use this without permission." The mage stressed over this.

 **Mystogan's 7th Birthday**

The whole castle was celebrating the young prince's birthday. "Son, im so proud on how much you've grown up and now able to wield magic" Faust said. "Now how about we go test it on the exceeds. The royal army marched out with dozens of exceeds. Mystogan was furious.

"I demand you release them at once!" Mystogan yelled. All of a sudden a dagger flew towards him and struck Mystogan in the chest. An exceed known as Pantherlily rushed to his aid and flew him away as the guards slaughters the rest of the exceeds at the king's orders because he suspected it was them. Lily flew him to the castle mage and explained what happened, the mage healed him with a crystal. "You should feel better soon" the mage said.

"Why does he do this? Mystogan said with a sadness in his voice.

"He sees this as a sure way to maintain power among the people, we've lived under fear of the exceeds and now we have a leader who can fight back" The mage explained. "He has one plan to open his own anima to harvest unlimited magic power from earthland, unfortunately it will cost the life of many from there. Our people have been opening small Animas for centuries now"

"Is there a way to close them?"Mystogan asked

"You can use you staff and say ANIMA CLOSE right in the eye of it" he explained, the mage has become loyal to Mystogan over Faust so he is willing to tell him this.

"Thank you and Goodbye" Mystogan said as he walked out, he knew he couldn't let this happen any longer. Mystogan went to the courtyard and pulled out his staff and pointed it skyward… "ANIMA!" he yelled and a ferocious portal opened up and it absorbed him.

 **Earthland**

Mystogan fell a short distance right in front of a girl who had blue hair, she looked slightly younger than him. She ran over to him "Oh my, are you ok? She asked.

"Im fine" Mystogan replied "My name is Jellal, and you are?"

"I'm Wendy" She replied with a smile

"So why are you out here all by yourself?" he asked

"I'm looking for my dragon, her name is Grandena. She went missing earlier this year" she looked sad as she said that.

"A dragon?" Mystogan was confused because he did not know what they were. "I'm on a journey to cl… find a friend" He knew that mentioning the animas would mess things up in earthland for him. Wendy and Mystogan travelled around looking for the dragon but Mystogan was on a different mission. He was trying to find animas to close them. A few days later Mystogan sensed one. He seen a huge black cloud with lightning everywhere in it.

"I've always wanted to join a guild" Wendy said out of nowhere. Mystogan was confused because he thought guilds were banned then he remembered he wasn't in Edolas.

"Well let's get you to one" Mystogan said so he can continue his journey alone, he wouldn't want wendy to get hurt. At night Mystogan looked at the anima and noticed it's gotten bigger. Wendy was completely passed out and wouldn't wake up so he picked her up and carried her to a nearby village. He found the village leader and asked him if Wendy could stay there and be a member of the guild. He agreed and Mystogan left.

 **A bit more than a month later**

Mystogan was travelling trying to find another anima, by now he's closed about a dozen small ones. He ran into an old small man. "Say boy, are you all alone?" The old man asked.

"Yes, im on a journey" He replied

"I'm Master Makarov, im the master of the Fairy Tail guild, if you have nowhere to go or need help on your quest we can help"

"My name is Mystogan, im a staff wielder" Mystogan said. "It would be nice to have some assistance"

"Come with me then" Makarov replied. "You'll make a fine addition but i have a question"

"What is it? Mystogan asked

"What does you staff do? If you need more we have plenty, we've collected many over the years" Makarov thought the staff couldn't be all that powerful.

"It drains an enemy's power and have 2 offense spells, it also have a hidden power that is required for my journey" Mystogan explained

"My where would you get such a staff?" Makarov was shocked at all it can do.

"I got it from my homeland" Mystogan replied. They talked more until they got to the guild hall.

 **5 Years later**

Mystogan was among the most powerful in the guild at the mere age of 12. He thought about Wendy everyday and she was his motivation to keep going. Mystogan has picked up some more magic types as well. During his S Class trial he didn't choose to have a partner, no one has ever even seen him as he's been out closing animas. Mystogan is now an S Class wizard of FAIRY TAIL!


	2. Chapter 2: Galuna Island Arc

**(I will be making up more spells for Mystogan as the story continues, it would get REALLY boring it it was the handful he had in the original story"**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

Over the years, Mystogan has been only taking job requests of closing portals and slaying huge demon like monsters in a matter of seconds. He has grown up alot since he first came to earthland, he now is a mysterious figure to the world and the guild itself. Mystogan wears a cloth on his head with a protector, a dark green bandana, and a dark cloak to cover his identity. He has bandages on his arms and legs along with armour pieces on his legs. Mystogan now carries 5 extremely powerful S-Class Staves. Mystogan was about to return to the guild hall to find another job request.

When Mystogan got back to the guild hall, He casted his sleeping spell as usual. This was another precaution to hide his identity, only two members could barely stay awake and that was Master and his grandchild Laxus. When everyone was asleep he walked in only to quickly be taunted by Laxus. "Oh hey Mystogan, Back again i see"

"Enough Laxus" Makarov quickly yelled. Mystogan walked over to the S-Class job board without saying a word, He spotted a job to close an anima. Laxus got to the board before Mystogan by transforming into a lightning bolt. Laxus grabbed the paper for it and the two got in an intense staring contest.

"Laxus if you know what's good for you, you will hand it over" Mystogan said with a stern voice.

"Or what? You going to take me down?" Laxus laughed crazily as he said it then out of nowhere both Mystogan and the paper were gone, like mist. Mystogan was on the bottom floor showing Makarov the job. "What the…" Laxus muttered confused.

"I'll be back soon" Mystogan said with his common emotionless voice. Before Makarov could say a word Mystogan was gone and everyone was waking up.

"You all missed him" Laxus said Laughing "It doesn't matter, he won't be here in a while along with all you other weaklings". Meanwhile Mystogan was making his way to visit an old friend.

"Hello" Mystogan said

"Why are you here?!" Porlyusica yelled. She knew Mystogan was from Edolas and vice versa.

"I came to check up on you, father use to always talk about you, i could of used your help before i left. I must be going now" Mystogan was glad to know he wasn't the only edolas wizard out there. "Mind if i take some fruit for the road?"

"Go ahead" She said.

Later that day he reached the anima and proceeded to close it as usual then claimed his 600,000j reward. On Mystogan's way back to the guild hall he spots a group of travellers being attacked by a dark guild and quickly rushes to their aid. "I order you to stop immediately!" Mystogan yelled.

"Or else what are you going to stop us?" 3 of hem said at once while they rushed at Mystogan but 1 stayed back. There was 1 fire wizard, 2 with magic weapons but the last one did not reveal their magic. Mystogan quickly defeated the 3 but the last one just stood there.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mystogan said. The man was a hooded figure holding a book under his cloak.

"Chapter 2, Section 19 of the book of Zeref, Miracle" The wizard muttered. All of a sudden Mystogan was circled by a beam of purple light but he turned into his mist form to escape.

"My, my. Where would you get such a powerful item" Mystogan thought this would be a nice reward from this battle. "SHATTER!" Mystogan yelled as his staves formed a line in front of him. The mage was put in an illusion of a shattered version of earthland. "Inter-Dimensional Annihilation". A portal opened up above the mage and a beam of blackness shot down onto him. Mystogan defeated him. The Dark guild wizard was a Book of Zeref user. Mystogan picked up the book and look at the wizard's guild mark. It was a dark guild called Black Leaf, It is a guild known for terrorizing any traveller they come across. Mystogan made his way to their guild hall.

When Mystogan arrived he threw his staves in the air and they circled to hall. "I call upon the people of Edolas, Vanquish this land. Not a second later everything and everyone within that area of the staves disappeared. Mystogan once again started heading back to Fairy Tail.

When he arrived he seen Erza with a furious look in her eyes, He entered the guild hall the a window at the back on the second floor. Laxus was sitting in a chair sleeping. Makarov heard Mystogan come in so he headed to the second floor. "I seen Erza with a deadly stare, any idea what that is about?" Mystogan asked Makarov

"Yes, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy took an S-Class job and laxus didn't stop them." Makarov yelled so Laxus could hear. It woke him up and Laxus seen the two talking. Laxus walked over to the rail and announced a message.

"Hey everyone! Mystogan is here!" Laxus yelled so everyone could hear. Mirajane walked up with a smile as usual.

"Hi Mystogan" She said

"Hm, I have found quite an interesting thing while i was out" Mystogan said as he threw the Book of Zeref on the table. This was enough to make even Laxus shocked.

"So Mystogan I have a question" Mira said still smiling. "What do you do with your reward money? You don't have a house and you never upgrade your equipment"

"I have it all stored away if I or the guild ever needs it" Mystogan explained. "Anyways back to the topic on hand, i eliminated the dark guild known as Black Leaf. It turns out I took out the elite squad beforehand. Where did Natsu's team go? I'll finish the job"

"They went to lift the curse on Galuna Island" Makarov said with a disappointed look as if he lost his children for good.

"That's where the beast known as Deliora is resting! I must leave immediately" Mystogan said with stress. Mystogan turn to his mist form to avoid being seen by everyone and went out the back window.

He arrived at the island and followed them to make sure everything went smooth. Mystogan made it to the demon known as Deliora and released it. Mystogan made a polygon with his staves around the beast. "Total Obliteration" An explosion lit up the entire island but it did not affect the beast. "Mist of death", Another attack that did not affect the beast. Deliora shot a magic bean at Mystogan, "3 LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE: MIRROR WATER". The beam was shot back at the demon and it appeared to hurt it. Mystogan knew the only way to slay this demon is to use one of his more powerful spells but it would most likely cause casualties to the villagers of the island. Mystogan continued to hit it with attacks until he got hit by one of the beams. Mystogan knew he has to cast it, it won't be nearly as powerful now that Mystogan is injured.

"I call upon the heavens of Edolas and Earthland, INTER-WORLD ANNIHILATION!" This spell could easily wipe out any city in Fiore with the only trace being a crater in the ground. Deliora was down but not defeated, it got back up and he could hear a voice from down the hall.

"SOMEONE RELEASED DELIORA!" A voice shouted. Mystogan had to deal with the beast quickly so he raised his staff and "ANIMA!". A portal opened up, Both Mystogan and Deliora were absorbed by it but they weren't taken to Edolas, it was a battlefield within the void of the two worlds. Now Mystogan could cast all the destructive spells he wanted. "Voids Walker". Then Deliora along with everything else was ripped apart. Mystogan opened another anima to get back to earthland but everyone including natsu's team made it to the room where Deliora was in slumber. Luckily he was able to slip out unseen.

After watching everyone all day, to his surprise he noticed the curse has not been lifted. But Erza came along with a spear and a set of armour he has never seen before. She threw it into the sky then… it cracked. All the Island villagers transformed back into their human forms. Mystogan knew his job was done here and he was gone like the mist.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Arc

**(Sorry for the wait, I've been stumped with school aka im lazy)**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

Mystogan heard a commotion in the distance, he thought it was another fight between Natsu and another guild member but when he checked it out he seen Levi, Jet, and Droy hanging by a tree. He heard Master Makarov coming in a furious rage. After all this died down he went to talk to the master. "You know what's going to happen after this, don't you?" Makarov said

"Of course, i'll be back after the war ends" Mystogan said with the same plain tone but Makarov sensed the anger in his voice. Mystogan arrived at one of the dozens of Phantom Lord's guild halls, he overheard people talking about the 'victory' of the guildhall and how Black Steel Gajeel took out three more of Fairy Tail's members. As Mystogan walked in the hall everyone looked over.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the Phantoms members said.

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail" He replied. Everyone was now in fear of what was about to happen. After a lot of commotion the head of the branch came out and warned him that if he doesn't leave they will hurt him. "You started a war with the wrong guild, this will be the start to a dark stain in Phantom Lord's records"

"Alright men, take him out. Make sure he doesn't leave here alive. That will teach you fairy scum" the head of the branch said

"Stand down or you'll regret it" Mystogan told them while pulling out one of his staves as he started walking towards the guild hall flag. The Phantom members all attacked at once but not a single spell hit him. Mystogan cast a big magic circle among the group of enemies and wiped them all out. The head stepped forward and cast a spell at him and almost got him but Mystogan transformed into his mist form and avoided the attack. "Five layer magic circle, sacred song". With that one attack Mystogan defeated him.

He grabbed the Guild hall flag then exited the building. When he left the guild hall he pointed his skull staff towards the building and moments later it blew up. Mystogan started taking out more and more of the Phantom Lord guild halls until he reached the biggest one, He noticed the entire Fairy Tail guild besides Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Mystogan was about to leave and let them deal with it but he felt a sudden drop in magic power, it was Makarov. Mystogan went inside the guild hall by jumping through an upper floor window and seen him lying on the floor. Mystogan started to collect the Master's lost magic and returned to the guild hall; Where the guild was taking Makarov. When he was back at the guild hall, he waited for everyone to leave then visited the master and restored it all. He left back to the main guild hall of Phantom Lord he went up to face them himself, he walked in and heard how the giant was be activated. When they all seen Mystogan they knew what would happen and they surrendered, but that wasn't an option. "Get up and fight, you will not go down like a bunch of cowards. You hurt Fairy Tail now we will hurt you".

"Well, Well I'm sure i'll be seeing you soon, Mystogan" said a mysterious voice

"May the 2 worlds become one and cut through all, Void's Tear" Mystogan's spell ripped the enemies apart. Then he claimed yet another banner for himself and went on his way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Mystogan spent the rest of the day and night wiping out every guild hall of Phantom Lord.

When he got back he checked on the master, he was recovering well. He collected the rest of his claimed banners and made his way once again. He made his way into the forest of Magnolia and visited his old friend once again. She ranted on to herself about how much she hated mankind then she hit her box of apples, and one rolled to Mystogan. "I was wondering how Makarov recovered so quickly" Porlyusica said with a sigh of relief.

"May i take another apple for the road?" Mystogan asked while eating one.

"What are you doing here? Although I don't support it, your guild is in a war. You should be helpi…" Porlyusica said but was cut off by a swarm of Phantom Lord emblems flying threw the air. She was in shock, there were dozens. "He must have destroyed all of their guild halls" she thought to herself.

"I have a feeling I'm needed elsewhere, i need to start closing animas again" Mystogan said

"You know you can't cover the disgrace from your father, don't you? She said with the same sadness that Mystogan had

"I know, it's better for everyone if i can help people for what my blood has done" Mystogan said "I must be going now"

"Alright" Porlyusica said.

Mystogan made his way back to the guild hall to see if there was a poster for an anima closing but he was shocked to a big castle like structure on legs. He thought to himself that this is what the guild hall was referring to by the giant. He heard Cana saying she couldn't locate him and Laxus wouldn't help so he took matters into his own hands. He made his way up to The Giant in his myst form and was immediately encountered by Sol.

"Mmm yes, one of you was boring enough but another one is-" Sol was cut off by Mystogan.

"Mind telling me how you know about that?" Mystogan replied angrily.

"Vut of course, i can see into anyone's past as soon as I come into contact with them. I will destroy physically and emotionally" Sol said with a crazed voice

"You may try your hardest but it wont work" Mystogan replied with a slight chuckle.

"Roche Concerto" Sol said as boulders flung towards Mystogan but his magic power alone shattered them

"5 layer magic circle, sacred song!" Mystogan casted but Sol dodged it. More rocks wrapped around mystogan's leg.

"Soon you will feel unimaginable pain" Sol said

"I can deal with anything you throw at me" He replied

"Non non non, it will destroy you from the inside" Sol said while laughing. Mystogan started remembering Wendy but he instantly snapped out of the illusion. The rocks released him and he casts another spell. His staves form a line above Sol and down came a strike of pure ethernano. Sol fell to the ground and Mystogan starts walking away.

"Your biggest mistake was challenging Fairy Tail" Mystogan Said. About 10 minutes later he encountered Juvia the Rain Women

"Hello" Mystogan said with a tame voice

"Hello, I am Juvia the rain women. I am not looking for a fight as I found my true love and want to be perfect when I propose to him'' She said while blushing and with an overly excited voice.

"Hm, alright then. Thank you" Mystogan said slightly confused. He continued his way up and made it outside the door to Master Jose's room but he sensed something strange. "Come out, i know you're there. I can sense your magic"

"Oh yes the rest of the element four have fallen, how sad" a large man said while crying "I am Aria, the leader of the S-Class wizards in this guild"

"I suggest moving or else you won't make it out of here when i finish of the rest of your guild" Mystogan said

"How sad, everyone has fallen and you will be next" Aria said still crying

"So be it" Mystogan replied. "Continental Tear". Aria drained the spell and a portion of Mystogan's magic power. "Damn" Mystogan said with slight hesitation.

"Zetsu" Aria said while weeping, a series of air bubbles launched towards Mystogan and 1 made contact and sent him flying. "So sorrowful".

"Hm, seems like quite the magic you have there. Seems familiar, yes you attacked Master Makarov" Mystogan said with a slight angered tone. "Ill show you the mercy you showed my master". Mystogan raised his staves skyward and started chanting in a language Aria has never heard. "The power of the 2 worlds, come and intertwine". The room started twisting, the floor started to crumble, there were explosions everywhere, a portal opened up and white light came out and struck Aria. When the light cleared all there was left was a green hat slowly falling to the floor.

Outside where the Fairy Tail guild was fighting the shadow forms this fight started and they heard the explosions and seen the portal. "What was that?!" Alzac shouted.

Laxus walked to the back of the crumbling guild hall. "Oh i didn't know Mystogan was here, bit overboard don't you all think?" Laxus said with a cocky smirk

"Mystogan?" Cana asked confused. "Me and Mira couldn't track him, how could he be here"

"Mystogan is quite the mystery, there's some things i know that he'd rather not have revea-" Laxus was just off by a loud explosion followed by a dust cloud. There was a surge of magic power coming from the Giant. Inside Mystogan was standing at the door to Jose's Throne Room. Mystogan's magic power alone was enough to shatter the entire wall.

"Yes Mystogan, i've been waiting for you. I have an offer for you." Master Jose said

"And what might that be?" Mystogan answered with a stern voice

"Join Phantom Lord!, with you on our side we can take this world over!" Jose yelled with a laughed.

"You know what you did to my guild mates is a crime worthy of something worse than death, i will send you to a place where magic is near non existent" Mystogan replied

"What are you implying? You're going to send me to hell? Unbelievable how you fairy scum talk to your superiors"

"Enough talk from you" Mystogan said while releasing his staves. So much magic power has built up that the giant started to crumble. Two wizards equal to the strength of the 10 wizard saints. "Inter-dimensional Annihilation" Mystogan staves didn't line up in front of him. The shadows were holding them in place.

"Ha Ha! Just as I expected, you're useless without your sticks!" Jose laughed hysterically.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if i were you" Mystogan replied in an almost intimidating voice. "May the other world drain your magic away, Anima Drain!"

"What's happening to my magic!?" Jose yelled

"Its an instant drain spell, not even the ishgar four can resist it" Mystogan said with a chuckle.

"Damn you!" Jose yelled "You fairy scum, PREPARE TO DIE" Jose raised his hands in front of him and launched a shadow at Mystogan. He was unable to dodge the attack and it hit him. "Unlike your pathetic drain spell, mine drains pure life force away from anyone on Earth" Jose laughed Minolocy.

Back outside there was a sudden drain of ethernano. The shadow clones started to disappear, everyone felt their magic drain. There was commotion everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Cana asked shocked.

"That's Mystogan going overboard in there, Master Jose won't be around after he's done in there" Laxus said hesitantly.

Back up in the Giant Mystogan is preparing a very powerful spell that will send Jose away for good, a punishment worse than death. A place with no magic.

"Anima!" Mystogan shouted. Suddenly storm clouds covered the sky and there was treacherous stormy weather. "I'll see you soon Jose" Mystogan waved goodbye to Jose and the entire Giant with along with him. Mystogan turned into his mist form to come out and see the entire guild hall in rumble. Mystogan left a message for Laxus that read "Laxus come to the forest outside of Magnolia- Mystogan"

Later that day Laxus showed up but Mystogan was nowhere to be seen. "Damn coward" Laxus murmured.

"Relax, i'm right here" Mystogan said.

"Oh there you are!" Laxus said with his usual grin.

"I'll save your time, i know what you're planning to do. If you decide to carry out with your plan, i'll have no other option but to take you out myself" Mystogan threatened.

"What about Master Jose? Where did he go?" Laxus asked with a now serious face.

"I sent him to a place where no one will ever find him, at least not here" after stating this, Mystogan vanished before Laxus could say another word.


	4. Chapter 4: Tower of Heaven Arc

(New year, new me, hopefully. I will try to upload as much as possible)

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

There's been a dramatic boost to Fairy Tail's request board and a lot of teams are on vacation so income for the guild has been slow. Mystogan and the Thunder Legion are the main competitors for taking jobs. Mystogan noticed a decade quest was posted worth 1,000,000J for getting rid of a storm surge in the ocean. Mystogan decided to take the job thinking it was an anima.

"Come on Mystogan, Don't be ridiculous. Hand the flyer over freak," Laxus taunted Mystogan.

"And why would I give it to an incapable team?" Mystogan replied.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Laxus yelled.

"That's enough you two" Makarov yelled back. Mystogan turned about and was about to cast a sleeping spell but he heard Laxus's fist coming towards him. Mystogan was quick to retaliate by grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

"I'll be leaving now" Mystogan said with a slight chuckle. Mystogan decided to take the window out of the new guild hall. Laxus was infuriated after such an embarrassment.

Later that day Mystogan was out at sea locating what he believed to be an anima; how wrong he would be. He seen a large tower formed from what appeared to be a vine like structure. Mystogan could sense immense magical power build up in this area. Suddenly mystogan spotted another boat heading towards the tower; he turned the boat into a cloud of mist. Through this he discovered the entrance. He notice some familiar faces, he sighed as he seen Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy getting carried off the boat.

"Good thing Laxus didn't get the job, he would of left them here," Mystogan was thinking of a plan to recover the team. After a few minutes of thinking he limited it to a few plans: Cast a large sleep spell, report to Makarov for a recovery team, or go in on his own. He realized that the sleep spell would take up way to much magic power and he couldn't go for backup due to the possible danger that the team could be in. He decided to go in on his own, it shouldn't be that hard for someone of Mystogan's caliber.

Mystogan guided the boat to the entrance and docked the boat and headed inside. This was a stealth mission for Mystogan, this was also a good opportunity for him to scout out the base to find the source of the storm. Immediately Mystogan was confronted by guards, but he was quickly able to subdue them.

Mystogan proceeded through the the tower until he heard a large bass screech.

"What the hell is that?" Mystogan couldn't even react to anything but to try and dampen the sound.

"You made quite the rockin' entrance" Vidaldus said why playing his guitar.

"I find that guitar quite annoying," Mystogan said sternly, " It'd be a shame if you, lost it". Out of thin air, the guitar disappeared.

"Oh man, that's some crazy magic you got there," said Vidalus. He started screaming and it got louder and louder.

"What the hell is this?" Mystogan yelled.

"I don't need the guitar to kill you," He laughed.

Mystogan was thinking of a way to beat him but couldn't figure it out. But then, he remembered his mist form was a great tool in combat. "It's worth giving a try." Mystogan thought to himself.

"Oh what's this? Hiding?" Vidaldus said with a slightly nervous tone.

"No" Mystogan replied from behind him. Mystogan wound up a kick and landed it in his left cheek.

"Oh come on man, that wasn't cool" He said with a disappointed but also angry tone, "Now stop hiding and fight."

"Alright" Mystogan appeared in front of Vidaldus and struck him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Hehe, guess you'll have to make me use my secret weapon." Speakers came from the wall and the guitar appeared in Vidaldus' hands.

"What? I sent that to the void" Mystogan was shocked

"Come on, every rockstar has extra.'' He replied. Vidaldus smash down a string and it ring through Mystogan's ears. "Don't think hidin' will help you either, whatever invisible magic you use, my music will rip you apart."

"Damn" Mystogan was forced to think of something and quick, Vidaldus was getting ready to play a song. "I Have that one spell, but it's for emergencies only. I have to".

"Nothing you do can beat me, it's impossible!" He yelled while laughing.

"Death's Door" This was a spell that drain any magic within a certain proximity of the caster, instantly killing was a spell made by Zeref himself, even he deemed it to cruel to use.

"What the hell is happening?!" Vidaldus screamed in agony and he lost his voice, his guitar shattered. Mystogan left the room before having to witness the end of his foe.

Mystogan proceeded down the hall and witnessed a pink hair woman laying flat on a bridge and a shattered katana next to her.

She lifted her body "Even if you beat us here *cough*, the Etherion blast will kill us all and Zeref will be brought back. But you won't get to witness that after you meet Jellal".

"If it comes to it, i'll destroy this entire tower," Mystogan replied with a somewhat sinister look towards her, "that's when everyone will die. As for Jellal, i'm sure i can deal with a counterpart."

"Hm, we'll see about that." The pink haired girl fainted.

Mystogan crossed over the bridge and came across a room full of cages and heard an owl.

"Whooo?! Has entered my chamber!" A muscular man with an owls head came flying up. "IT IS YOU!"

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail, also known as the wizard to put you 6 feet under."

"I seen your fight with Vidaldus, it was quite impressive," Fukuro said completely ignoring Mystogan.

A rocket came shooting towards Mystogan but missed.

"You need to be faster than that." Mystogan said with an air of cockyness.

The rocket came speeding past him and an arm caught him.

"Stupid little tricks like this won't work." Mystogan turned to his mist form and escaped the hand.

"Hoo! What a move!" Fukuro said, "Time to bring you to JUSTICE!"

Fukuro retrieved his rockets and attached them again, He then flew towards Mystogan and tried to attack him. However, Mystogan spung and kicked upwards and made Fukuro fly into a cage.

"Sleep" Mystogan casted a sleep spell on him and he fell down the chamber.

"I see that you have managed to get past my assassins, however you will inevitably perish by either me, or the etherion blast. My sacrifice to lord Zeref is ready!" A mysterious voice said while laughing.

Mystogan continued to make his way through the tower and he felt an insane build of in magic power.

"You better prepare yourself, Jellal" the mysterious voice taunted him.

Mystogan approached a big set of doors and opened them. He seen both Natsu and Erza unconscious on the floor.

"Good to see that you have finally arrived, I'm surprised you were able to get back my guards. That doesn't matter this is the end for you!" The voice came from the other side of the room. A hooded man got up and walked towards Mystogan. "How has our world been treating you? Jellal,"

"How do you know about that?" Mystogan said shocked.

The man took off his hood only for Mystogan to see another one of himself.

"I see, you're my earthland counterpart," Mystogan said, "I don't care who you are, I will eliminate you like any other enemy."

"We'll see how long you can last against my heavenly body magic!" Jellal said.

Mystogan readied his staves and threw them around the room. Mystogan knew he couldn't use any highly destructive spells at the risk of further injuries on Natsu and Erza. In the few seconds Mystogan was thinking, Jellal was gone. Suddenly Mystogan was kicked hard in the back, then the front, then his leg. He had no idea what was even happening.

"Interdimensional Annihilation!" Mystogan casted the spell and it stopped Jellal in his tracks.

"What the hell is this?!" Jellal yelled

"Anima Portal!" Mystogan and Jellal were both transported to another dimension. "Now, lets both go all out."

"As you wish," Jellal replied with a smirk.

Magic circles formed in the sky and Mystogan's staves made a line pointing towards Jellal.

"May the seven starts bring judgement upon you! Grand Chariot!" Jellal yelled.

"Life Drain" Mystogan casted.

Both Jellal and Mystogan we hit by and others spell and neither took much damage.

"Sema!" Jellal yelled. The already black sky was filled with purple, swirling clouds. Then, a meteor came shooting down.

When it made impact and the smoke cleared away, Mystogan was nowhere to be seen.

"Even after such big talk and taking us to another world, that's all it took to make you disappear?!" Jellal was laughing hard.

Suddenly, Jellal was kicked from behind

"What the hell?" Jellal said to himself, "Stop hiding, Mystogan"

"If you truly wish to see my magic power, i will gladly show you. However, you wont be able to see it again," Mystogan said ominously.

"And why is that?" Jellal said with a somewhat nervous chuckle.

''That's for you to figure out," Mystogan was preparing his ultimate spell, "It will all be over after this."

"HA, You honestly believe that?" Jellal laughed harshly.

Mystogan raised his skull staff, "Ghoul's Spine"

"Ghoul's Spine? That is a spell only known to Zeref himself. How did you obtain it?"

Mystogan stayed silent. Suddenly, Jellal felt massive pain from inside his body.

"Your bones will slowly disintegrate more and more, i can of course stop the spell if you surrender" Mystogan said with a cocky attitude.

"If im dying, you're coming with me!" Jellal raised his arms in a x above his head, "Altair!"

Mystogan started laughing, "I am surrounded by darkness, such black magic will have no affect on me, I am a shadow. Now choose, surrender or die"

"I choose death for lord Zeref" Jellal yelled

"So be it," Mystogan replied. Mystogan raised his skull staff again "Infinite Slumber"

"Goodbye"

 **Later at the guild hall**

"So master, who came to save us?" Natsu asked

"That information is classified" Makarov replied

Upstairs Laxus confronted Mystogan

"So Mystogan, I decided im going through with my plan" Laxus told him

"If you decide to carry out this threat, you will be my next enemy" Mystogan said angrily

"I dont get to see you like this that often," Laxus said smiling, "Intimidating"

"I will make sure you dont make it out of this" Mystogan chuckled, "Fairy Tail will always prevail"


End file.
